The present application concerns an improved sewing machine, or, to be more specific, an improvement in the zig-zag mechanisms of the needle shaft and in the carriage or conveyance mechanism of the sewing machine.
Research has been conducted with the aim of improving mechanisms for sewing machines in order to greatly simplify their design by eliminating parts which prove to be unnecessary in the long run and create countless service problems, both with regard to their mechanical processing and operation, leading to unending maintenance work and many spare parts, which must be kept in stock. Thus, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved zig-zag sewing machine having fewer parts and improved durability.